


we don't know how to talk, but damn, we know how to fuck

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Rimming, Spider gags, Switching, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: It’s hilarious to Ten how they ended up fucking on the regular, because Kun was so uptight and didn’t at all look like the type to have several pornhub webpages open on his incognito browser that reflected all the kinks he had hidden underneath his collared shirts and slacks.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 323





	we don't know how to talk, but damn, we know how to fuck

**Author's Note:**

> day 40 something of quarantine - hate sex hate sex hate sex.
> 
> Anyways, heres some Kunten because I've missed writing them so much and I just love them and their dynamic so much! The fic ended up a lot more sappy and emotional than I expected it to...so hopefully you guys are okay with some good old pining and emotional constipation :D
> 
> NOTE: there's mentions of Ten fake retching at sappy/overly romantic stuff. It's only mentioned twice at the beginning and towards the end. Just in case for anyone that may feel a little uncomfortable with that so that it doesn't catch you off guard. 
> 
> where you can find me:  
> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)

“So...Ten...are you and Kun like, you know, _you know_ …”

“...what?”

“You _know..._ are you guys like...a thing yet?”

There’s a fake retching noise and then-

“Oh god I can’t believe you just assumed we were dating, I’m extremely offended by that Taeyong!”

“Don’t even go there! You can’t blame me for assuming that when he’s been in our apartment 3 times a week, every week, for like two months now. You didn’t even keep Yukhei around that long!”

Ten sighs, completely exasperated, “That’s because Xuxi admitted that he was hooking up with me to get over his crush on Hendery and you know I don’t fuck with that. I told him to get his shit together and confess, and I did him a huge favor if I do say so myself. They started dating thanks to me!”

“Okay fine! But that still doesn’t answer my question, what are you and Kun to each other.” 

He starts knocking his textbook against his forehead, “Taeyongie...Taeyongie, Taeyongie, Taeyongie. I love you and you’re my best friend but please, we’re eating, I don’t want to think about Kun when I’m trying to enjoy my lunch. I do have to deal with him later tonight.”

His best friend and housemate pouts and whines about Ten being “so vague it makes him want to shove his own head in the freezer,” but they switch the conversation and Taeyong quickly forgets about how he was trying to interrogate Ten about his love life just a few minutes ago.

It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ to talk to Taeyong about this new development he has going on with Kun, because he totally does. It’s hilarious to Ten how they ended up fucking on the regular, because Kun was so uptight and formal all the time and didn’t at all look like the type to have several pornhub webpages open on his incognito browser that reflected all the kinks he had hidden underneath his collared shirts and slacks. 

They met for the first time when Kun walked into his art class. Almost immediately Ten despised him, he had that know-it-all energy that he couldn’t stand. To his utter misfortune, the only empty seat left was next to him, so they were inevitably bound to each other for the rest of the semester. Even though there wasn’t a set seating chart-there was this unspoken rule that the seat you picked was _your seat._

Kun introduced himself formally, the whole firm handshake and uniform smile type of crap that made Ten want to roll his eyes. He didn’t though, he forced a smile back and thanked god that she made their professor walk in at that moment.

Sitting next to Kun in that class, was Ten’s own version of his personal hell. He had never met someone so insufferable and stubborn, so utterly inept at admitting that he needed help, it was frustrating to see Kun struggle to use different mediums, and even more painful to try and teach him.

The first two weeks of class was just a chance for the tension between them to build up and start to boil. Ten didn’t want to lose his cool and give Kun the satisfaction of knowing that he was better than him, but holy hell did it get harder every class that they spent bickering.

Eventually, things came to a head after they were partnered up to work on a project. Ten had complained for hours to Taeyong about how the world was truly out to get him. There was no way Kun was going to make it out alive by their deadline, Ten was sure of it.

They had gone into the art classroom in the afternoon to work on their project one day, it was more than halfway done and Ten mentally patted himself on the back for not choking Kun out yet. Even if there were times that he was so _ignorant_ about different finishes of varnish that it made Ten want to burst into tears.

Things were going great, given their situation. That was until Kun started making unnecessary suggestions to change their project that was nearly finished. 

“Don’t you think it would look better if we changed the color story?” Kun had said.

“Don’t you think that would’ve been important to say before we started?! Kun, I can’t just change the whole color palette when the canvas is ¾ of the way done!”

“Well we can just start over then!”

Ten slammed his paintbrush on the table next to him, “No, _you_ can start over. I’m not throwing this out after all the time we spent because your dumb ass wants to suddenly change everything! Oh wait, I forgot you can’t actually start over on your own because you're so hopeless with a paintbrush you’d be failing this class if it weren’t for me.”

“I never asked for your help Ten! You just started getting in my way all the time and making yourself as annoying as possible!”

“I’m annoying? _I’m annoying?_ ”

Ten had had _enough_ at that point. He reached for the nearest bottle of acrylic paint, slammed the cap against the edge of the table, and proceeded to launch paint wherever he could hit Kun. 

Kun had let out a stream of curses, there was now blue paint all over his business casual attire and if Ten wasn’t so mad at him he’d be cramping from laughing so hard.

“What the fuck Ten! This is going to be a bitch to wash out!” Kun screeched.

“Boo fucking hoo, I’ll be damned if I just sit here and let you tell me that I’m annoying. Why do men like you walk around with so much _audacity_.”

Kun had ignored him, he was too focused on his soiled clothes to bother with what Ten was saying. He stripped off his button up that was dripping blue paint all over the floor and-holy shit, Ten had no idea Kun was packing some serious weapons underneath his crewneck sweaters and blazers.

Yes, Kun was fucking annoying, but Ten wasn’t blind. Why was it that the most insufferable men had to be the ones with all the good looks?

To make a long story short, after staring at each other with utter disgust for about 5 minutes, they somehow ended up at the sinks with Kun bent over the edge and Ten tongue fucking him until he was incoherent. 

Afterwards, they quickly cleaned up their mess and continued in Ten’s room where Kun pounded into him against every flat surface there was.

Ten kicked him out after his fifth orgasm that night, no way in hell was Kun going to spend the night in his room, in his bed, and subject himself to be that close to him for at least 8 hours. 

After their first time hooking up...it just didn’t stop. Every time Ten either walked out of Kun’s way-too-clean apartment or kicked him out of his own room, he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to hook up with him again because Kun was annoying and a know-it-all, and Ten never entertained a guy for more than a month. 

But all Kun had to do was text him the eyes emoji followed by a “my roommate’s not home” and there was Ten, walking back into his apartment like the fool he was. 

Kun was annoying until he wasn’t, he did shut up nicely when he was going down on him. It was good enough to make him forget about the way Kun spilled dirty paint water all over his backpack. 

So that night, Taeyong had excused himself to sleep over at his boyfriend Johnny’s place, and Ten had texted Kun that he had the apartment to himself until the next morning.

20 minutes later, Kun came knocking on his door with a duffel bag on his shoulder. Ten had raised an eyebrow at him, and when Kun unzipped the bag to show him his collection of vibrators and bondage gear, he hastily pulled him in past the threshold and pushed him into his room. 

Ten had made smart comments about Kun’s depravity, not necessarily kink shaming him (Ten had no right to do that, given his own colorful list of kinks) but definitely pushing at his buttons. He had planned to get a rise out of him, because the sex was always better when Kun was fired up, but Ten was quickly shut up when a spider gag was thrust into his field of view.

They were so unlike each other in every single way, but when the clothes came off and they were deep in each other’s guts, Ten couldn’t help but admit that Kun was the most compatible sexual partner he’s ever had. 

That’s what Ten didn’t want to admit to Taeyong, that in their chaotic relationship there was that silver lining that could lead to something more if he entertained the idea enough.

Ten was satisfied enough with Kun gently putting the spider gag on him, the tender and care being put into making sure it was adjusted properly drastically contrasts the way he pulls his hair and face fucks him right after.

Like he told Taeyong several times in the past:

“You’re going to hate me for how cliche it is, but sex is easy, and love is too fucking hard to deal with.”

There was drool running nonstop down his face and soon enough it's mixed with Kun’s precum, it should be downright disgusting but all it does is make Ten even more excited for when Kun busts his load and it’s now his turn to put the intricate gag on his stupidly pretty face. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” Kun says as toys with Ten’s mouth. 

If Ten could speak, he’d be telling Kun that yeah, he knows he’s pretty as fuck, but it’s kind of hard to talk when you have a dick in your mouth.

No matter how messy Ten or Kun end up after they’re done having their fun, he knows that it’ll never hold a candle to how messy things would get if Ten let Taeyong get into his head too much. He and Johnny were adorable, but there was no way he could think about him and Kun having a cutesy and domestic relationship like them. 

Especially not now, he wasn’t going to kill his mood by getting all sentimental. 

By the time they’re done trying out everything in Kun’s duffel bag, it’s 2 AM and Ten’s broken the rule that he swore he would never, ever break.

But he had a good reason! It was way too late for Kun to walk home by himself and Ten was just looking out for his safety! Yeah, he was annoying, but Ten would feel sad if something happened to him.

So Ten let him spend the night, and he strictly said no cuddling, to which Kun grunted a “please, as if I would ever.”

They both say one thing, but by morning, Ten wakes up to Kun halfway on top of him and snoring lightly.

Ten stares up at his ceiling and he feels a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He realizes two things that morning.

  1. Kun is kind of pretty when he sleeps. Emphasis on the “kind of.”
  2. He doesn’t want this to be the last time he wakes up to Kun cuddling him in his sleep.



“I am so fucked,” Ten whispers to himself.

* * *

The weekend after that, Ten is dragged to a frat party by Taeyong. He would usually say no to that sort of thing, but Ten needed a distraction.

Because Ten hadn’t spoken to Kun all week, and the loneliness was starting to make him feel things he didn’t want to. For example, he was finding himself missing all the bickering and petty arguments they had, it wasn’t just about him being dick deprived anymore and that’s what Ten didn’t want to face head on.

He can’t even remember what caused their big blowout fight, they were bickering like always and suddenly there were buttons pushed way too hard and Ten stormed out of Kun’s apartment and blocked his number.

(Actually, he does remember. Kun had broken his favorite pair of fuzzy handcuffs and Ten was _livid._ They hadn’t been cheap and Kun didn’t understand why he couldn’t just buy new ones. After that, it had blown into Ten calling Kun insensitive, the latter yelling at him that he was being dramatic. He was not about to have Kun of all people call him dramatic, so he got the fuck out of there and now he was too prideful to unblock his number and talk things through.)

Class was painfully awkward, but they both ignored each other and focused on their individual assignments. It was like they were back to being strangers, and Ten should’ve been happy to be rid of him. He was Kun after all, he was annoying and stubborn and Ten should be celebrating the fact that he wouldn’t have to deal with his smartass sarcasm anymore. 

Instead, Ten was trying to get himself drunk so he could forget about Kun for one night, and it _was_ working. Things were actually not going too badly, Taeyong kept bringing good drinks over to their little spot on the couch they scored and occasionally joined in on whatever drinking game was going on.

When they both wanted refills of their drinks, Ten offered to get them this time. Taeyong had done all the work so far that night and he wanted to give his best friend a break. His friend didn’t let him go until he patted his head a few times, and Ten made a note to dilute his drink with water. Taeyong was always the lightweight between the two of them.

Ten does his best to weave between the crowds of people inside of the house, he has no idea how Taeyong managed because he wasn’t even that drunk but already managed to go in circles a few times. 

Eventually, he finds the kitchen and he hears a group of guys talking and laughing loudly. 

_Great. I’m going to have to deal with annoying frat guys for free alcohol. How fun._

There’s empty beer bottles and girls in their best outfits sitting on the countertops as the loud group of guys start shotgunning white claws. Ten isn’t sober enough to hold back an eye roll, and he pushes around the crowd to get to the alcohol. When he _finally_ makes it to the table, Ten almost wants to get the fuck out of there and convince Taeyong that they need to go home now.

Because there, next to the table full of the large bottles of hard liquor, is Kun leaning against the wall with a girl animatedly talking to him about something. Ten has no idea what they could be possibly talking about, but it’s enough to get Kun to smile sweetly at her and keep the conversation going. 

Ten hates the way it makes him feel to see Kun get up close and personal with someone else, he’s drunk enough to admit that he’s jealous as all hell, but not drunk enough to spill his guts. They don’t even notice that he’s walking up to the table and pouring himself a drink, it makes Ten _sick._ Here he was being pathetic and moping about missing Kun and the latter didn’t even think twice before moving on to someone else.

He doesn’t even want to drink anymore, Ten’s mood has completely gone sour and he’s feeling petty and chaotic. So instead of drinking what he just poured in a red solo cup, he walks by Kun and “accidentally” spills half of it on him.

“Whoops, my bad,” Ten says in a singsong voice.

The girl that had been talking to Kun quickly backed away and looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was laughing nervously until Kun’s expression hardened, and Ten was smirking like a cat who got the cream.

“What the fuck is your problem Ten? I know you did this shit on purpose.” 

“Chill, I said it was a fucking accident,” Ten bites back.

“Yeah, I guess it takes one to know one.”

Ten sees red and throws the rest of his drink in Kun’s face, “go fuck yourself, and to think I actually fucking missed you.”

He storms out of the kitchen empty handed, and Ten has already made up his mind that he’s not staying at the party for another second. He hears Kun calling after him, which he ignores out of sheer anger, and when he finds Taeyong again he grabs his hand and pulls him along.

“Wait-Ten! What’s going on?” his friend asks him.

“I don’t want to be here anymore, just trust me when I say that it’s best if we leave.”

“Of course I trust you, but what’s gotten you so upset?”

Taeyong’s question is answered when they make it to the front lawn and Kun suddenly rushes in front of them to stop Ten in his tracks. He’s out of breath and his hair is a hot mess, it reminds Ten of how it looks when they-

No! None of that, Ten was supposed to be pissed at Kun.

“Ten, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, but you really didn’t need to throw your drink at me when I didn’t even do shit!”

“Your apology has been denied,” Ten scoffs and pushes him aside.

Kun grabs his arm, “I’m trying to talk to you, why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about! I don’t even know why you care so much when we were just fuck buddies and you clearly already found someone else to take my place. There’s no need for you to keep up with me anymore.”

“Ten! How can you say that?” Kun looks offended and hurt. In the midst of Ten’s anger, the soft spot he still has for Kun that’s made him miss him the entire week conjures up some guilt in his chest. 

“Is that really what you thought about us?” Kun asks, his voice isn’t as harsh, instead it’s sorrowful and Ten doesn’t want to admit that those are tears that he sees forming in Kun’s eyes.

“Well what else am I supposed to think? You’ve already moved on, I literally saw you!”

There’s abrupt silence.

“Oh my god, am I really being accused of hooking up with a lesbian right now?”

Ten freezes up, “wait...what?”

Kun sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair, “that girl I was talking to is just a friend, Seulgi was telling me about her new girlfriend before you spilled your drink on me!”

“She...has a girlfriend?” Ten asks nervously. He was definitely in deep shit now. 

“Yes Ten, the girl that you’re currently jealous over has a girlfriend. The girl you threw a drink on me over and accused me of hooking up with will never find me even remotely sexually desirable.”

“I wasn’t jealous! I don’t even like you so why would I be jealous,” Ten retorts with a huff.

A soft voice peeps from behind him, “Ten you literally only came to this party because you wanted to stop thinking about him, I think you like him a least a little.”

Ten turns to glare at Taeyong, “you’re such a traitor!”

“What? I’m not going to sit here and let you talk out of your ass.”

Kun doesn’t know what to say as he watches their exchange, he stands there with his mouth open like a fish.

Ten is done with the whole situation, all of these emotions and feelings have been turning his whole life into chaos since he met Kun and wouldn’t it just be easier to be done with it for good? There’s something within him screaming and scratching at the walls he’s put up to desperately be set free, it’s mind numbing and Ten hates how it all conflicts within himself and exhausts him.

“You know what, I’m just...we’re done here.” 

Taeyong grips his hand, “Ten…”

“No Taeyong,” he turns to look at Kun, who looks stupefied at the turn of events. “We’re done Kun, don’t talk to me ever again. Now stop getting in my way and just let me go home.”

Ten lets go of Taeyong’s hand and starts walking off the front lawn of the frat house. With Kun unable to see his face, he lets himself cry-whether it be from sadness or frustration, or both, Ten doesn’t want to admit out loud.

(He’s fucking devastated, but he’ll never let anyone know that.)

He makes it to the sidewalk, significantly further than the last time, before Kun is filling up his field of view again and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ten tries to brush him off but Kun is as stubborn as ever, always fighting back, never giving up on what he firmly believes in. 

“Kun, I said let me go.”

“Ten, you’re crying.”

“No I’m not!” A sniffle contradicts his statement. “Where’s Taeyong anyways, why are you here?”

“Taeyong told me to talk to you, and I don’t want to leave this unresolved,” he responds.

“We’re done there’s nothing left to resolve you’re just being annoying like always, now tell Taeyong to get his ass over here.” 

Kun sighs, “you’re not even looking at me right now, if you’re breaking up with me then do it for real Ten. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t want me anymore and I’ll leave you alone for good. I’ll get over you and we can just pretend like nothing happened.”

_Get over me? Did he just say that? Does he mean-_

Ten finally looks up at Kun, and he chokes up at what he see’s.

There’s tears running down his face too, and Ten knows that they paint the most pitiful picture as they try to let each other go to make things less complicated, knowing that instead it’ll complicate things even more because now both of their feelings were involved.

Ten doesn’t want to let Kun go, the thought of it is the reason why he’s crying right now, and seeing that Kun is just as sad after taking the risk of possibly losing him for good, it makes Ten never want to let him go now. 

Ten chokes out a laugh, “looks who’s crying now.”

“It’s still you crying here, idiot,” his voice without any malice, and full of affection.

“Do you really mean it?” Ten asks.

“Mean what?”

“Well you said that you would make yourself get over me if I walked away, which means that you have to like me at least a _little._ ”

Kun wipes at his tears, “of course I like you, I hated not talking to you and having to pretend like I was okay during art class when I was trying not to cry the whole time. Especially that day when the professor was really hard on you and I could tell you were devastated because I know how hard you had worked on that painting. I wanted to comfort you, but you were still upset and I had already made up my mind that I wanted to work things out when you were ready.”

“Kun...why are we so stupid we wasted so much time!” Ten cried out.

“I mean...at least we’re together in our own stupidity?” 

Ten playfully shoves Kun, who doesn’t play along and instead pulls him into a hug. He leans his head against his shoulder and sighs in relief.

“Ten, I don’t want to sleep alone again. Come home with me?”

He smiles, “but what about Taeyong? We probably left him waiting there on the grass.”

“Oh shit, you’re right. Well, I’ll take you back to your friend then.”

Kun reaches for his hand, and Ten laces their fingers together, they turn around and start walking back towards Taeyong, who is now talking excitedly to his boyfriend. Ten wondered when Johnny had shown up, he was in his pajamas and looked extremely out of place amongst the other people at the party.

“Taeyong, what’s going on?” Ten asks as they approach.

His friend looks at him with wide eyes, “wait, what the hell are you still doing here. You two are supposed to be back home already! I even texted Johnny beforehand to pick me up and let me spend the night, since well, you know, you two were going to need the night to yourselves.”

Ten looks at Johnny, who eyes them suggestively, “don’t have too much fun you two. I’ll take Taeyong with me, I missed him too much anyway.”

“Johnny! We saw each other this morning though!”

“And your point is…?”

Ten interrupts the couple, “god you two are so cute it’s disgusting.”

Taeyong hops onto Johnny’s back and pokes his tongue out at him, “hey Kun, so after you spent the night, Ten almost didn’t wash his bedsheets because they still smelled too much like you.”

“Taeyong!”

Kun turns to Ten, a faux-shocked look on his face, “that’s interesting, since you pushed me off your bed once I woke up because you said I stinked.”

“Well...the funny thing about that is…”

“Is what?”

Ten rubs at his eyes, “I’m not going to say it here, let’s go home. Before Taeyong embarasses me even more.”

He starts pulling Kun away from his friends, Ten’s face is burning bright red and he knows he’s going to have to start getting used to that mushy romantic crap he denounced for so long. Something about Kun made him want to act out every single Hollywood movie cliche-but only with him. He wouldn’t let just anyone get close enough to him to ever find that out.

“For what it’s worth,” Kun starts. “I don’t think any of that is embarrassing,” he smiles at Ten, showing off the dimple in his cheek, “it’s actually really cute.”

“C’mon, now you’re just teasing me again,” Ten whines.

“I promise I’m not! I really do think it’s cute, there’s a lot of things that I think about you,” he says.

“Oh really? And what exactly are those things?”

“Well, why don’t we get back to your place first? I have the whole night to show you.”

* * *

The Uber couldn’t have driven any faster. They kept trying to make conversation with them while Ten was trying to summon some telekinetic power to change all the red lights they kept hitting to green. Kun was squeezing his hand the whole car ride and Ten knew he was in for a fun time. He wondered what they would use, since it had been a week without each other. An abrupt interruption to their usual routine.

When they were dropped off in front of Ten’s place, they rushed to the front door and Ten hastily unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind them. Within seconds, Kun had him caged against the door and his lips pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw.

“Kun, as much as I like kissing you I’d rather be comfortable in my own bed.” Ten breathes out. 

Without wasting another second, Kun pulls away from where he was marking up his neck and picks Ten up by his thighs. He grips him tightly as he makes his way through the apartment, kicking open his bedroom door, and gently setting him on the bed. Ten looks over the end of his bed to pull out his box, the one full of his bondage gear, and he’s just about to brush a finger against the lid of it when Kun interrupts him.

“No, none of that Ten.”

He looks up at Kun and pouts, “why not?”

“Next time,” he reassures Ten. “We’ll have plenty of chances to use those, I just want it to be about you and me right now. Nothing else.”

“What a sappy way to consummate our relationship, don’t tell me you’re just as gross as Taeyong and Johnny.” 

Kun rearranges them so Ten is on his back, and he’s on his knees in between his spread out legs. He runs a gentle hand along his jean clad thighs. 

He responds in an amused voice, “and what if I am? You can’t really blame me, I mean, look at you.”

“You know what...maybe I don’t actually mind. But if you don’t get my pants off in the next five minutes, I’ll consider getting the ball gag out.”

Ten bursts into giggles as he sees the way Kun pretends to be annoyed with him, the frown on his face doesn’t stay on for more than a few seconds before he’s pinchin Ten on his thigh and pulling off his shirt. 

He’ll never get sick of this view, Ten admires his now boyfriend as he undresses swiftly and then raises his hips up to help do the same to him. The air between them is charged and Ten doesn’t spare a second before he’s pulling Kun on top of him and sucking the breath out of him. After a week apart, Ten is kissing him like he’s been starved for a century, and Kun responds with an enthusiasm that’s mutual. He’s digging his nails into Kun’s shoulder as he feels him start to grind his hips against his own, the friction makes his body burn for him and Ten needs more of him.

A sudden flip of positions has Ten sitting on Kun’s lap and looking down at him. His eyes are wild and his hair is sticking up at weird angles from the way Ten was running his fingers through it and occasionally pulling at the strands. 

“I ordered you new ones, by the way.”

_What the hell was Kun talking about now, right in the middle of them about to fuck._

His expression of confusion is enough of an answer for him. Kun smiles, a bit shy, and doesn’t allow his hands to leave Ten’s thighs.

“A replacement for the handcuffs I broke. They should be here by tomorrow, at least that’s what the shipping notification said.”

Ten covers his face with his hands, his torso bending until the tips of his hair tickle Kun’s chest, “no fucking way. Don’t tell me you actually bought me new ones.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it! Also, I felt really bad about breaking them so I hope it makes up for it at least?”

“God, you do realize I can’t not top you now, right? Like, I’m literally going to eat your ass for that.”

Kun smiles brightly and laughs, his body shaking from it, “well maybe if you get off of me and let me turn over you can get to it.”

“You’re so _bossy…_ ”

Kun raises a brow at him.

“Keep it up, because it’s kind of really fucking hot.”

“Oh really? Remember all the times you said I was an annoying know-it-all? What changed?” Kun muses.

Ten get’s off of his lap and helps turn him over onto his stomach, he raises his hips up and starts kneading his ass. 

“You know what changed, I started actually liking you and I missed having you being as opinionated as I am.”

Kun stuffs his face into his elbow to muffle himself as Ten starts lapping at his puckered hole. Every word he tries to get out ends up in a jumbled up mess of babbles and cut off curses. Ten grips his ass firmly, his fingers leaving indents on his soft skin. He takes his time, making sure that every move is calculated to make Kun brainless with pleasure.

When he starts pushing back and following the movements of Ten’s tongue, he pulls away from Kun to get the lube he always shoves into the corner of his bed. Kun waits for him patiently, even though Ten can see the way his dick is straining for him to even lightly brush a fingertip across its length. 

Ten lubes up his fingers, and starts adding them along with the ministrations of his tongue. He knows it’s driving Kun wild, if his whines and the way he’s tugged Ten’s bed sheets off the mattress have anything to say for it. Kun is practically begging for him to just fuck him already by the time he’s stretched him out on three of his fingers, and Ten would have pushed his chest into the mattress and told him to beg for it. He would have, but tonight wasn’t about their push and pull, it was about them finally coming together despite the heavy turbulence in the beginning of their affair. 

He asks Kun if he wants to use a condom, to which he shakes his head and tells Ten that there was never anyone else, it was him that he was sleeping with the past few months, only him. 

That statement alone gets him balls deep in Kun’s ass, and he groans at the tight feeling that surrounds his dick. Ten presses kisses on his shoulders, caging Kun in his arms, and he whispers sweet nothings and the dirtiest things he can think of in his ear. Kun eventually whines, saying that it was supposed to be _soft_ and _romantic_ and Ten was being his usual chaotic self.

“It’s who I am baby, you choose me you choose my chaotic horny thoughts too.” 

Kun reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together for a moment, before Ten eventually releases his hold and presses the palms of his hands onto the bed again to steady himself. 

In the sweetest voice he’s ever heard, Kun asks Ten to make love to him, and when in the past Ten would cringe and retch at such displays of sugary sweet romance, it now made him feel the burn all across his skin again. It made Ten understand why people said such sappy things in the first place.

He gives Kun all he asks, Ten picks up the pace of his thrusts and slows down when Kun starts to get overwhelmed. They both want to prolong this moment as much as possible, so Ten keeps his tendency to tease at bay. When Kun can no longer hold back the need to cum, he looks over his shoulder, through his lashes dotted with tears and his flushed cheeks in their full glory, and in between heavy pants of breath he makes his final request.

“Ten, turn me over, I want to see you.”

Ten does so, and quickly lines himself up again to his lube slicked entrance and immediately starts pounding into him. He was just as close, and Ten wanted them to finish together.

Kun grabs onto his shoulders and pulls him down, Ten is met with the messiest kiss that breaks him down in that moment. As his hips stutter and he pumps his release into Kun, he feels Kun’s body go rigid as his cums as well. Their moans are muffled in between each other’s lips, and they don’t break apart from each other as they ride the highs of their orgasm together.

As their rapid breaths calm, Ten pushes himself up on his arms to get a full look at his lover. Kun’s eyes are heavy, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and there’s drool running down his chin. Ten runs a thumb across his pink cheeks and just takes the time to admire the way Kun looks so content and peaceful in his arms.

It makes his heart hurt, that he denied himself of this for so long. Not anymore, though, Ten was going to do right by him, and he knew that Kun would do the same. They had moved past their avoidant response to their feelings. 

Ten can’t remember when or how he falls asleep, all he knows is by the next morning he wakes up feeling a little sweaty and sticky from last night. Kun is holding onto him like a teddy bear and softly breathing into his neck. 

He’s thankful that the last time he woke up to Kun in his arms, wasn’t actually the last time, and in fact, Ten was going to be able to re-live such a tender moment because Kun was his, and he wasn’t going to let go of him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
